


Как правильно играть в куклы

by Anonymous



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Dolls, Drama, Gen, Mini, Touhou PC-98 Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Алиса плохому не научит.





	Как правильно играть в куклы

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Тем людям, благодаря которым понимаешь: фанфики по PC-98 могут быть кому-то интересны! Особым Ценителям, так сказать. Это не про Танк, конечно, но всё же...  
> А также всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Что я сделала с Алисой...
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**   
>  [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5344911)

Находясь посреди ледяной пустоши, Юки всегда сохраняла тепло в своём сердце. Но сейчас удержать его почти не удавалось. Добрые чувства ускользали, а вместо них оставалась вязкая, затягивающая тревога, которая будто и не думала заканчиваться.

  
Всему виной была Май, казалось бы, самый близкое для Юки создание. Волшебница, чья магия в точности соответствовала сути этого места, не то что совершенно чужеродные силы Юки. И сама Май была замкнутой, холодной… Порой казалось, будто её из снега слепили, такую сказочно-зимнюю, но суровую. Однако Юки думала, что смогла немного отогреть сердце Май! Неужели то была ошибка?

  
Всё пошатнулось с приходом пришельцев из другого мира. Они явились противницами для двух волшебниц. Как ни старалась Юки, сражаясь с «гостями», она всё-таки была побеждена. Тогда-то Май и произнесла фразу, которая перевернула весь мир. Оказывается, Юки… лишь мешала ей!

  
В итоге и сама Май проиграла, но даже это было не так страшно, как случившееся перед поражением. Неужели такое могло произойти? Юки никогда не сказала бы ничего обидного про Май. Должно же было быть какое-то объяснение… Но после злополучной битвы Май избегала разговоров. А в итоге ушла, как она сказала, «прогуляться».

 

В конце концов, Юки, не выдерживая одиночества, тоже отправилась в путь. Может, Май по дороге встретит, или мысль какая успокаивающая в голову придёт…

  
Небо в этом мире будто было пронизано тревогой, но тех, кто провёл здесь всю жизнь, взгляд в бескрайнюю вышину утешал и дарил им надежду. Так же легко-легко становилось, когда Юки с Май садились рядом и разговаривали. О разном, порою даже ни о чём, ведь важнее всего — слышать голоса друг друга. Юки ещё услышит… но каковы будут слова?

  
Да, да, это правда, прежде Май внимала её словам и улыбалась. Что же поломалось, и как они сбились с пути? И не сбилась ли с пути сама Юки, в буквальном смысле?  
Нет, кажется, никуда не забрела, но вот в лабиринте догадок опять завернула в тупик.

  
Тут она приметила всеобщую любимицу Алису. Та уверенно шагала в компании целого выводка кукол — разве что котёнок их не сопровождал, — присматривая место, где можно приземлиться. Юки решила понаблюдать за ней. Ведь это просто очаровательно — милый ребёнок, который не ощущал себя лишним, а продолжал жизнь, полную радости.

  
Алиса таки выбрала, где расстелить скатерть, и теперь увлечённо расставляла на ней игрушки. Она явно подходила к этому важному делу со всей серьёзностью и ответственностью. Юки приблизилась и, улыбаясь, спросила:

  
— Что ты делаешь, Алиса-тян?

  
Девочка посмотрела на неё с недоумением. Ответ же очевиден! Алиса смешно нахмурила бровки и сообщила:

  
— В куклы играю.

  
— Как хорошо! Скажи, а ты можешь… показать мне, как это делается? Как нужно играть? — неожиданно для самой себя попросила Юки. Она поняла, что, кажется, стоило и ей немного отвлечься от переживаний. Поучиться у Алисы.

  
Та удивилась ещё больше, потом задумалась.

  
— Могу, если хочешь. Давай начнём.

  
Юки рассмотрела кукол. Одна из них особенно выделялась: как хороша была маленькая аккуратная фигурка в нежно-розовом наряде! Её явно делали с любовью. И что-то в ней напоминало Май — в те времена, когда не случилось ещё никакой катастрофы.

  
А затем Юки нашла здесь и себя. Нет, не та кукла, что в тёмно-фиолетовом — это была скорее волшебница из Генсокё, — а серенькая, наверно, единственная не новая среди игрушек.

  
— Вот смотри, — начала объяснять Алиса. — Эта кукла будет дружить с этой куклой… но они не смогут быть вместе… а потом все умрут!

  
Очарованная Юки только-только вырвалась из тумана мыслей и ещё не успела понять, что сейчас произошло. Это Алиса сейчас сказала, или кто-то другой завладел её голосом? Что за игры в смерть?

  
— Что-что? Ты уверена?

  
— Абсолютно. Я в этом уже профессионал, — с гордостью заявила Алиса, поправляя платьице одной из будущих жертв.

  
— А это не слишком жестоко?

  
Какой странный сюжет родился в голове славной девочки! Или его кто-то подсказал?

  
— Чего? Это ведь просто игра, разве не понимаешь? — Алису, видно, раздражала подобная наивность.

  
— Давай хотя бы с ней всё будет хорошо, — предложила Юки, бережно держа «Май» и поглаживая её по чудесным серебристо-голубым волосам.

  
— Но-но, никаких исключений! Я тут главная и я тебя учу, не забывай, Юки!

  
Девочка была страшна в этот момент. Неужели Юки ошибалась на её счёт, а настоящая Алиса — вот она?

  
Но жутковатый разговор можно было прервать. Май проходила мимо! Не заметила их, похоже. Юки её окликнула, взяла двух кукол и побежала навстречу.

  
— Юки, Юки, стой! Ты что-то не то подумала!

  
Но той было всё равно: наконец она поговорит с Май обо всём, что так мучило в последнее время.

  
— Май! Здравствуй, Май! А я всё ждала, когда ты появишься.

  
— Что тебе нужно, Юки? — с невозмутимым видом спросила та.

  
— О, ну как же! Сейчас… — Что-то в голове сдвинулось после слов Алисы. Юки подняла игрушки и начала ими размахивать, пытаясь всё-таки их не повредить. — Вот эта кукла — Май, вот эта — Юки, Юки бесполезна и только мешает, Юки должна умереть… — Она виновато улыбнулась, надеясь, что теперь всё понятно. Ах, прекрасное чувство, когда ты после долгого ожидания изливаешь душу, пусть и в такой своеобразной манере.

  
Май внимательно посмотрела на эту сценку, подумала немного и вздохнула.

  
— Ты переживаешь из-за одной неосторожно брошенной фразы?

  
Юки замерла. Значит, ничего плохого не имелось в виду? Так, случайность?

  
Май надоело ждать ответа, и она молча оставила Юки наедине со своими мыслями.

 

Что ж получается… Для Май это был просто пустяк? Будто она не понимает, как больно слышать такое от друзей!

  
Юки приблизила к глазам куклу, столь похожую на жестокую волшебницу льда. Сердце пронзило желание сжечь игрушку. Но это всё же была вещь Алисы. Придётся отдать её обратно… жаль, кое-что больше не вернуть.

  
Ведь Алиса верно сказала. Они уже не смогут быть вместе…

**Author's Note:**

> Мир. Труд. Май.  
> (Было впервые опубликовано в соответствующий день).


End file.
